The Ghost Princess and the Trio Swordsman
by Tonlor
Summary: Set half way through the time skip. Zoro is training and Perona is watching him and she can't figure out why. Zorox Perona. M for Lemon and Language.
1. The Princess and Swordsman

The Ghost Princess and the Trio Swordsman

~A/N~ Set midway through the Mugiwara's two year split. Zoro has trained himself ragged for a whole year so he will be stronger. Perona has been watching him and she can't figure out why. I don't own One Piece this is purely fan made. **This is NON-CANON **and I apologize now if the characters in the story don't seem like the ones in the Manga.

* * *

Zoro sat in his room doing pushups as Mihawk had forbid him from fighting while his eye healed. He wasn't sure if he would ever be able to see out of his left eye again. He slowed his pushups noticing a presence watching him.

"What do you want Perona?" Zoro asked.

"Nothing just bored," Perona replied as she floated into the room.

"So you feel a need to watch me work out?" Zoro asked as he now sat down his gaze moved to the floating pink haired girl.

"It passes the time," Perona said starting to get defensive.

"You should wear your hair down more often," Zoro said as he started doing sit-ups. Perona froze she hadn't expected him to notice that she had changed her hair into four spiral braids.

"You like them?" Perona asked blushing lightly.

"The look suits you more," Zoro replied continuing his sit-ups.

"You think so?" Perona asked as she floated in front of the mirror.

"Yeah, but the tiny crown thing doesn't fit the new hair," Zoro said as he switched from his sit-ups to a handstand and started to do pushups with his feet in the air.

"I do have a hat I could wear but it doesn't look good with my skirt and shirt," Perona said.

"So wear a dress or something," Zoro said as he moved to a one handed standing pushup.

"Maybe I will," Perona said defiantly.

"Whatever it's your choice," Zoro said as he started to mentally count.

Perona floated out of the room after glancing at Zoro one last time. She noticed most of his clothes were tattered and more or less becoming useless.

"You really need new clothes," Perona said as she floated away.

"Whatever," Zoro said returning to his workout.

* * *

Perona stood in her room Mihawk had allowed her to have within his castle. She looked out to the court yard seeing Zoro battling the some giant monkey with a copy of Mihawk's Yuro. "Stupid green haired muscle bound stud…" Perona froze and thought over her words.

"I didn't say stud. I meant dork," Perona said trying to convince herself.

"Perona," Mihawk's voice caused her to jump.

"I said dork not stud!" Perona said turning to see Mihawk standing with one eyebrow raised.

"I didn't ask what you said," Mihawk replied.

"What do you want?" Perona said quickly changing the subject.

"Zoro is going to need to medical treatment once he is done fighting," Mihawk said.

"So." Perona retorted.

"Earn your keep or leave," Mihawk said walking away.

Perona sighed then went back to looking out the window. She saw Zoro strike down the monkey then hit the ground. He was badly wounded and bleeding. Perona dropped to her feet and took off running down the hall grabbing a medical kit Mihawk had left for her to fix Zoro's wounds with. She reached the courtyard seeing the monkeys moving into kill the unconscious swordsman.

"Horo-Horo No Mi: Negative Hollows," Perona shouted as her negative ghosts shot out of her body and flew through all the monkeys causing them to drop to their hands and knees whining. Perona sighed then dragged Zoro into the castle.

After a rough hour Perona had managed to close Zoro's wounds and stop the bleeding. She paused looking him over seeing he had lost a lot of color. "He's not waking up," Perona said looking to Mihawk whom was sitting in his chair reading the newspaper.

"He's lost to much blood," Mihawk said glancing over.

"So he's gunna die then?" Perona asked.

"Unless you have the XF blood type like him," Mihawk said. Perona looked at him strangely wondering how he knew Zoro's blood type.

"I don't know… how do I check?" Perona asked.

"Give him some of your blood and see if it gets kicked back," Mihawk said.

Perona did as Mihawk said and connected the transfusion tubes to herself and Mihawk. Yet another thing Mihawk had that confused her.

* * *

Zoro awoke fully rested he saw Perona asleep in the chair next to the bed. This was the second time he had come to find her at his side while he healed. He sat up slowly he saw Mihawk standing in the door way awaiting him. Zoro quietly moved to meet Mihawk as to not wake up Perona. The two waked through the hall. "You have gotten a lot strong in your year here," Mihawk said.

"Thanks," Zoro said following Mihawk.

"I will be leaving for a few days so rest and be ready for my return," Mihawk said reaching the main hall.

"I have a favor to ask," Zoro said looking at Mihawk.

"What is it now?" Mihawk asked.

"I was wondering if you could help me find a doll for Perona," Zoro said.

"A doll?" Mihawk asked.

"Yeah I' not sure how to explain what the doll would look like," Zoro said.

"Have you fallen for the girl?" Mihawk asked.

"No simply returning her kindess," Zoro said placing a hand on his chest.

"I would assume it would be only like that bear," Mihawk said pointing to a drawing of Perona's large companion Kumashi.

"Yeah that thing," Zoro said.

"It will cost you," Mihawk said leaving his mansion.

* * *

Another few days had passed and Zoro sat in his room doing his workout before his real training for the day started.

"Mihawk said to rest today," Perona floated in. As she floated she couldn't help but wondered if Zoro would notice her wardrobe changed. She was now wearing a black strapless dress that had lavender ruchings and rather large top-hat with white flowers on it but she managed to keep her pink boots. She waited for Zoro stop his work out or at least slow down.

Zoro sat up and instantly noticed a bag she was holding. "Nice dress," Zoro said seeing the dress hell how could he miss it she went for a short skirt to a full blown dress. Zoro shook his head for a moment trying to shake the fact that he actually noticed or even gave a flying fuck that she changed her clothes.

"Here some new clothes," Perona said tossing Zoro the bag. Zoro opened the bag to find a long dark green coat, red sash and a new pair of pants and boots.

"Umm thanks," Zoro said standing. He pulled off his shirt and tried on the coat, it fit perfectly.

"Yeah no… Oh my god," Perona said spinning around seeing him drop his pants to try on the pants she had gotten him.

"What? I'm wearing boxers," Zoro said sliding the pants on fining that they also fit him perfectly. "Did you measure me when I was sleeping or something?"

"As if, just got lucky," Perona said refusing to let him know she had done just that when she was wrapping up his wounds.

"Well thanks," Zoro said running his hand through his now shaggy green hair. Perona tossed him a comb.

"Here comb that mess," she said floating over to the window.

"Yeah yeah," Zoro said combing his hair back. He looked over to the pink haired girl just as the moonlight hit her. He stopped her pale skin almost seem to shine in the dim light. Perona turned to see him staring at her.

"What? Do I have a cockroach on me?" Perona asked getting frightened.

"What oh no I was just thinking," Zoro said turning away. _What the hell was that?"_ Zoro thought to himself as he dropped to the ground and started doing push-ups again.

Perona floated over her feet just above Zoro. "What were you thinking about while you stared at me?" Perona asked.

"I wasn't staring," Zoro said trying to ignore the floating girl.

"Oh sure you weren't staring at me and I don't watch you work out just to see you sweat," Perona said. She froze a second later noticing what she just said.

"Wait what?" Zoro asked now standing.

"Nothing," Perona said turning away to hid her blushing face. Zoro grabbed her wrist, Perona quickly pulled away and moved to the door. Zoro moved and grabbed her wrist again and forced her to face him. Perona spun around to shout at him but came to find he was much closer than she thought and ran straight into him. The two fell to the floor that's where it all went wrong… or maybe where it went right. Zoro stumbled backwards as Perona fell forward, she tried to catch herself but only found Zoro to grab on to. As they fell Zoro grabbed a hold of Perona so she would not hit her head or hurt herself in away way. Perona pushed back just as they hit the ground, her hands slipped and she fell onto the green haired swordsman their lips firmly planted together. Zoro didn't react at first, he wasn't sure how to. Perona on the other hand quickly pulled away her face flushed red.

"Ugh my first kiss and it was an accident," Perona said standing up.

"Well then let me make it up to you," Zoro stood and took Perona's hand into his and got her to turn and face him. Perona's face flushed as Zoro pulled her in bringing her lips against his Zoro let go of her wrist and gently grab a hold of her waist. Perona pushed back at first but quickly sunk into the kiss her arms moved up around his neck.

After several long moments the two parted. Perona slapped Zoro and ran away. Zoro rubbed his chin for a moment. "I didn't think it was that bad," Zoro said as he started to work out again. Perona resting against the wall she held a hand to her chest feeling her heart beating.

"It wasn't bad at all," Perona said softly before she started to float again then move down the hall.

* * *

Zoro walked down the hall straightening his coat as he opened the door to the main hall. He saw Perona sitting in Mihawk's chair holding a newspaper she looked on the verge of tears.

"Mihawk still not back?" Zoro asked.

"He is still with the World Government for a meeting," Perona said whipping away tears.

"What's wrong?" Zoro asked as he adjusted his swords.

"Moriah is dead," Perona said as her tears fell freely.

"You mean the big blue zombie dude?" Zoro asked.

"Yes Gekko Moriah. He would still be alive if you stupid straw hats hadn't beaten him up!" Perona shouted. Zoro stood letting her lash out, he figured it was her way of coping with the loss of someone she cared about. Perona threw the newspaper down and stomped over to Zoro.

"What do you have to say," Perona shouted. Zoro remained silent and looked at her. Zoro moved faster than she could react and wrapped his arms around her. Perona tried to hit him and push away but his strength easily stopped that. After a few more attempts she broke down into tears. Zoro held her as she cried.

"I understand what it is like to lose someone important," Zoro said. Perona finally started to regain her composure. Perona looked up at Zoro her deep brown eyes still held so much sorrow.

"What was he to you?" Zoro asked.

"He was like a father to me," Perona replied.

"Then I was wrong. I couldn't know a pain like that I was orphaned at birth so I never met my real parents," Zoro said.

"I'm sorry I lashed out at you," Perona said.

"It is fine I understand your rage," Zoro said his strong eyes locked onto her. Perona leaned up and pressed her lips against Zoro's. Zoro wrapped his arms around her waist holding her close to him. Perona wrapped her arms around Zoro's neck for the second time, this time however she pulled into the kiss more. The two finally pulled away. Perona looked up at Zoro and gave a slow sigh.

Zoro let go of Perona and stepped back, he turned away and started to leave. "W… Wait," Perona said stopping Zoro.

"Why do you want to slap me again?" Zoro asked.

"No I'm not going to slap you," Perona said her face was becoming flushed.

"Then what?" Zoro asked.

"I don't want to be alone right now," Perona said quickly before she became too embarrassed.

"Very well… come with me," Zoro said. Perona paused then followed.

Zoro reached his usual work out area and started his routine work out. Perona sat down and watched him.

"So umm do your other swords have names? Ryuma once said his sword was called Shusui," Perona asked.

"Yeah I know he gave Shusui to me when I beat him. As for the other two I have Sandai Kitetsu one of the Wazamono grande swords and the Wado ichimonji given to me by the father of one of my closest and dearest friends after her death," Zoro said pointing to the three swords that sat against the wall. Perona got up and picked up the Wado Ichimonji looking over the white scabbard and hilt. She didn't hear Zoro stand as she drew the blade from the scabbard and held it as if she was a swordsman.

Zoro wrapped his arms around her causing her to freeze. "You're standing wrong," Zoro said as he narrowed her stance and moved one of her feet forward. He even straightened out her usual inward pointing feet.

"Uh thanks," Perona said. Zoro nodded then pulled on her shoulder straightening her stance slightly.

"There that is the basic Kendo stance," Zoro said before he went back to his work out. Perona looked herself over before she started to swing the blade. Zoro quickly got up and grabbed her again.

"What?" Perona asked.

"Kendo is about clean straight strikes not wild swinging," Zoro said as he guided her hands up and down showing her the basic swing.

"Oh ok," Perona said her face heavily blushed as she felt Zoro's arms around her. Perona looked up at Zoro seeing him smile at her. He seemed to like showing her the ropes. Perona let go of the sword letting it fall. Zoro grabbed the handle catching it as he leaned down Perona pressed her lips against his locking the two together. Zoro dropped the Wado Ichimonji to wrap his arms around her forcing her body against his.

Perona ran her hands down Zoro's chest pulling at his coat. Zoro let go of her long enough for his coat to be pulled off and tossed away. Zoro ran his hands up Perona's sides until he reached her chest. Perona stepped back with an audible gulp she looked up at Zoro.

"We can stop here if you desire," Zoro said picking up his Wado Ichimonji and placing it back into its scabbard.

"I'm sorry I'm just really nervous," Perona said blushing heavily.

"It is fine," Zoro said kissing Perona on the cheek before he left the room. Perona bit her lip as she smiled lightly.

* * *

Zoro sat in his room cleaning and polishing his three swords. He focused on the Wado Ichimonji that he had dropped while kissing Perona. Just as he finished cleaning the blade he noticed Perona standing not floating in his doorway.

"Zoro," Perona said.

"What do you need?" Zoro asked.

"Can you teach me the blade?" Perona asked.

"You want to use a sword?" Zoro asked.

"I don't have any way to protect myself other than my ghosts. And should I run into someone who is immune I need to be able to fight," Perona explained.

"Ok let's see if we can find you a proper sword," Zoro said placing his three swords on his hip.

"A proper sword?" Perona asked confused by Zoro.

"Yes a sword that works with your style. Like my three sword style, Mihawk's two-handed sword, Brook's cane sword and Ryuma's single sword style," Zoro said leading Perona through the halls of the large castle. Perona started to float rather than walk down the hall.

"Where are we going?" Perona asked not having been in this part of the castle before.

"Weapon room to see if we can find a weapon suited for you," Zoro said stopping at a set of double doors. Zoro walked up to several of the weapons on the wall looking over the choices.

"I doubt it but let's check," Zoro said handing Perona a Claymore. Perona took the sword and nearly dropped it instantly. She couldn't lift it in any way that would be useful.

"Too heavy," Perona said. Zoro took the blade back and hung it up.

"I figured just wanted to see where around your strength was. Here this is lighter," Zoro said handing her a thin light Katana with a curved blade.

"Not bad but I'm not sure," Perona said. Zoro looked her up and down trying to decide what to try next. He saw her floating her other hand still holding her umbrella.

"Ah let's see," Zoro said looking around until he found what looked like a stick against the wall.

"What now?" Perona asked.

"Try this," Zoro said handing her the polished stick.

"I like the weight and length but this isn't a blade," Perona said.

"Is it?" Zoro asked grabbed the stick and pulling it causing it to snap and a hidden blade within was revealed.

"Oh like that afro guy," Perona said looking at the hidden sword.

"If you like it we can probably make it into a hidden blade you can keep in your umbrella," Zoro explained. Perona looked at him a smile came over her face.

"You can do that?" Perona asked.

"I can't but I would bet Mihawk knows someone who can," Zoro said.

"I like the sound of that," Perona said floating in closer to Zoro. Zoro took the sword from her and then pulled her into his arms.

Perona bit her lip as she now looked up at Zoro. Her eyes slowly closed as they gently pressed their lips together. Perona held fast to his coat her desires finally winning over, Zoro started to run his hands through her long pink curls. Perona pressed herself against Zoro their cloths started to become obstacles to them. Zoro hoisted Perona into his arms keeping their lips locked as he started to stumble through the castle aiming for his or her bedroom.

Finally the two managed to find her room. The instant the door closed Zoro's coat was off and forgotten along with Perona's hat and boots. Zoro dropped down onto the bed placing Perona over him.

"We will only go as far as you want," Zoro said as she smiled and leaned in starting their kisses again. Zoro ran his hands up her legs hiking up her dress as they went. Perona sat up her hands went behind her and unzipped her dress; she quickly grabbed the dress as it went to fall. Her nervousness was catching up with her again.

Zoro laid under the pink haired girl, he could see how nervous she was. Even with that he could see her desire to continue, He placed a hand over hers that covered her chest. He slowly pulled away her hand letting the dress fall showing a black bra with little pink bats on it. He gave her a reassuring nod letting her know she had full control of the situation.

Perona once again bit her lip as Zoro finished pulling off her dress letting it fall away to be forgotten. Perona's hands started to run down his chest her gentle fingers ran over his scar. Her hands reached his haramaki sash it only lasted a few seconds before it was added to the pile of forgotten clothes. Zoro kicked off his boots as Perona unbuttoned his pants. Zoro glanced down to her covered womanhood, her panties matched her bra. Pitch black with a singular pink bat, He let out a small chuckle then moved his hands up her body caressing her pale skin. Perona reached back and unclipped her bra letting it fall away; she still nervously bit her lip.

"I feel like my heart is going to burst from my chest," Perona said. Zoro ran a hand behind her neck pulling her into another kiss.

"It will be fine," Zoro said his hand moved down her back stopping on the ass giving her a gentle squeeze. Perona giggled slightly feeling Zoro's strong hand.

"Be gentle please," Perona said she unzipped his pants.

"Of course," Zoro said. Perona floated upwards for a moment pulling away Zoro's pants and underwear. She stopped seeing his hardened manhood, Zoro couldn't help but grin seeing her face.

"You are big," Perona said her hand slowly moved to his cock, she wrapped her hand around his length. Zoro watched as she nervously started to stroke him.

"I just figured I was average," Zoro said.

"I've seen others and no you aren't," Perona said as she again bit her lip.

"Have you now?" Zoro asked.

"Well not on purpose," Perona quickly defended. Zoro lost it and started to chuckle as she still stroked him.

"It's not funny that freak Absalom tried to have his way with me," Perona said.

"Moriah stopped him I would assume?" Zoro asked.

"His shadow doppelganger did so I guess yes," Perona said.

A thunderous smash echoed through the entire keep stopping the two. "What the hell?" Zoro said sitting up.

"Mihawk is back?" Perona asked.

"Are you telling me or asking me?" Zoro said as he got off the bed and put his pants back on. Perona grabbed her dress and nearly threw it on. Once the two were clothed they opened the door and stepped into the hall. Zoro held a hand on his sword while Perona floated behind him holding the stick sword. The two moved down the hall weapons ready.

"Shit the monkeys," Zoro said pulling out his three swords. Perona fumbled her sword then drew the stick blade. Zoro ran at the monkeys his swords at the ready as moved.

The monkeys saw Zoro and Perona and moved their swords, axes, and maces all at the ready to fight him. Perona's hands shook as she tried to work up the will to attack.

As Zoro battled he felt some of his wounds start to tear open again. Perona finally lashed out cutting an unsuspecting monkey down. Instantly three turned on her, Perona panicked and floated out of their range.

"Horo Horo No Mi: Negative Hollosws!" Perona shot out of her dropping most of the attacking moneys.

"Someone explain to me why they are in my home?" Mihawks voice came from the door making everything freeze in fear.

The monkeys quickly darted away their fear of Mihawk beat their hatred of Zoro. Once the place was clear Mihawk walked up to the two. Perona sheathed the sword and floated down beside Zoro.

"I don't know why they came in. We were… training," Zoro said.

"I see you have started teaching her the blade," Mihawk said looking at Perona.

"I was wondering if you could get a sword put into my umbrella." Perona asked.

"Possible but expensive if you want both to work properly," Mihawk said.

"How expensive?" Perona asked.

"I would have to check with a sword maker I know," Mihawk said his gaze locked onto Perona.

"Thank you… I'm going to go clean up," Perona said floating away.

"The item you asked for," Mihawk said tossing Zoro a bag. Zoro looked at him confused for a moment before it finally dawned on him.

"Oh, Thank you," Zoro said.

"Work harder you have seven months left," Mihawk said walking away.

* * *

Perona moaned loudly as his tongue slid over her femininity, her back arch upwards as his tongue flicked over her clit. She gripped the sheets tightly as he continued to please her womanhood.

"Oh don't stop!" She moaned out. Her toes curled as the waves of passion washed over leaving her soaked in her ecstasy. The pure amount of pleasure she sent through her body was more than she could handle. With one final slid of his tongue send her over the edge, her entire body seized up as if she was frozen by her climax.

"Hey Perona," Zoro's voice shattered her sleep and she shot upwards to see the green haired swordsman standing in her doorway.

"What?" Perona asked her breathing was fast as if she had just run a mile carrying some immense weight.

"I got you something… A little thanks for taking care of me when I was hurt," Zoro said tossing her a bag.

"When did you have the chance?" Perona asked.

"I had Mihawk pick it up for me," Zoro said. Perona opened the bag seeing a dark brown doll inside.

"Kumashi!" Perona shouted holding up an exact replica of her zombie guardian.

"You like it?" Zoro asked.

"Yes thank you!" Perona said running over to Zoro. She wrapped her arms around him holding tightly.

"Well you're welcome," Zoro said returning the hug. Perona looked up at Zoro a smile came over her face, Zoro gave a light smile in return. Perona took Zoro's hand leading him to her bed; Zoro kicked the door behind him shutting them in the room. She dropped the Kumashi doll back into the bag.

"Nothing to stop us this time," Perona said pulling at his coat. Zoro rolled his shoulders letting the coat slid off his shoulders. Perona tossed away her hat and kicked off her boots, Zoro ran a hand up her leg caressing her soft pale skin as he hiked up her dress.

"Thankfully I've wanted this for a while," Zoro said seeing Perona nod in agreement.

"Just be gentle you are still my first," Perona said unzipping her dress. Zoro undid his sash and tossed it away along with his boots, Perona removed her dress leaving her in just a pair of pink panties with a black bat on them.

"Oh what's this no bra today?" Zoro asked.

"I didn't think I needed one," Perona replied.

"You don't Zoro said kissing her neck slowly starting to trail his way down her neck. Perona moaned loudly as his kisses reached her collar bone and down onto her breasts. Zoro slid his tongue over her nipple causing her to moan louder.

"Ah that feels amazing," Perona moaned her back arched pushing her breasts into Zoro's face. Zoro moved between her breasts for a few minutes licking, nibbling, biting, squeezing and caressing before he started down her body. He kissed over her smooth stomach and down her naval.

"You taste good," Zoro said with a grin his lips reached her waist. Perona moaned over and over each time his lips met her flesh and loud each time he got closer to her femininity.

"Oh don't stop," Perona gasp as Zoro's kisses reached her womanhood. His tongue slowly slid up and down her lips pushing in ever so slightly. His hands moved up her thigh caressing her legs as they neared her virgin core. Perona let a loud long moan out when his fingers reached her and his tongue slid as far in as it could.

Perona's body seized up as she came and came hard. Zoro lapped up her juices then started kissing his way back up her body. Perona moved her hands to his pants the moment they were in reach. Their lips met again and she could taste remnants of her taste on his lips as they kissed. Zoro felt his pants unzip as Perona drew forth his steel like cock.

"You are so big," Perona said as she slowly started to stroke him. Zoro gave a light grunt as she stroked letting her know it felt good. Perona looked at Zoro as she lined his hardness up with her entrance.

"Are you sure about this Perona?" Zoro asked.

"I am so please take me," Perona said. Zoro gave a nod and pushed his head into her folds.

"Inch by inch or would you rather take it all at once and adjust?" Zoro asked.

Perona paused thinking it over. "Shove it all in, I'll adjust," Zoro gave a slow nod then gripped her waist and took a slow breath. Perona braced herself knowing it was going to hurt at first but after she adjusted it would get better… at least she hopped it would.

"Ready?" Zoro asked. Perona nodded and a second later she felt Zoro's long thick cock burry itself inside her hymen torn and her walls stretched her to an almost painful extents to accommodate his size.

Perona gridded her teeth as she slowly felt her walls start to relax around the intruding member. "That hurt more than I thought," Perona smacked Zoro's chest. Zoro chuckled for a moment then slowly started to withdraw.

"At least you knew it would hurt," Zoro said. He nearly pulled the whole way out, his and Perona's eyes met and a knowing nod gave him the ok to start thrusting. Zoro slid home again her walls nearly adjusted to him. Perona gave a deep moan as he started to thrust slightly faster. Zoro moved one of his hands from her side to her breast caressing her.

"Oh faster Zoro," Perona moaned out. Zoro obeyed and sped his thrusting up more each time he plunged himself into her she would nearly cum. Perona wrapped hooked her arms under Zoro's her nails digging into his back as he continued. Zoro gave a grunt as her nails drew blood, his thrusting didn't falter even once.

"Damn it you are tight," Zoro said as he was almost slamming himself into her. Perona felt herself getting faint from the constant pleasure. Perona's back started to arch upward with each thrust, each time Zoro planted a kiss her toes curled.

"Zoro… I think… I think I'm going…. Going to faint," Perona said her mind was going blank her eyes started to roll back.

"I can't last any longer," Zoro groaned. Perona looked up her eyes met Zoro.

"Inside," Perona managed to moan out. Zoro happily obliged and let his seed spray into her now welcoming womb. Perona's body seized up a second time her nails dug deep into Zoro's back she had never come this hard before. Her body finally eased as she dropped her arms, she was barely still awake.

"Damn," Zoro said flopping down beside her both of their bodies covered in sweat. Perona rolled to her side placing a hand on his chest.

"That was the most amazing thing I have ever felt," Perona said softly. Zoro smiled holding back a chuckle.

"I'm glad I could help you with that," Zoro said placing a hand over hers.

"I'm going to take a nap now," Perona said.

"Sounds good to me," Zoro said seeing Perona cover them.

"Good," She replied curling up beside him as she quickly drifted off.

* * *

A few months passed and Zoro's training was coming to an end. And in the months they spent together Zoro continued to teach Perona the basics of the sword and help her adapt her own style. She knew he would soon be off to reunite with the rest of the Mugiwara and restart their journey. As she floated into his room her eyes met his.

"Just about time huh?" Perona asked.

"Yeah I'm going to head soon," Zoro replied as he slid his three swords into his belt.

"I'll go with you to make sure you get there on time," Perona said floating over to him.

"I would like that… You know you could join me and become a Straw Hat," Zoro said now turning to face his pink haired fling.

"I have some stuff I need to do but maybe one day I will take you up on that," Perona replied.

"Perona your weapon is here," Mihawk's voice called out to her.

"My umbrella sword," Perona said excitedly as she dropped to her feet and ran down the hall followed by Zoro.

Mihawk stood holding a deep pink umbrella in his right hand. Once Perona came into view he tossed it to her. Perona caught the umbrella and looked it over. It had a pair of horns and eyes on it, she pulled on the handle and released the sword from the umbrella sheathe. The thin sword felt perfect in her hand, the weight, the length, the style it was perfect.

"Thank you Mihawk," Perona said looking over the blade.

"Use it wisely," Mihawk said.

"I will," Perona said sheathing her sword then turning to Zoro whom shrugged.

"It's time I go," Zoro said looking to Mihawk.

"Very well your training is complete use the skills I taught you to grow stronger," Mihawk said sitting into his chair.

"The next time we meet I will take your title," Zoro said turning away.

"I look forward to a real challenge," Mihawk replied. Zoro picked up his pack and left the mansion with Perona beside him. Their destination was Sanbaody Archipelago where Zoro would meet up with his friends once more.

"It was fun Zoro," Perona said floating next to him on their boat as they set sail.

"I look forward to when we meet again," Zoro replied kissing her cheek. Perona lowered to her feet and took his hand as they sailed. Zoro gently squeezed her hand knowing they were going to be split for what would most likely be for good.

* * *

~End Notes~ I have no idea what Perona's eye color so I went with a dark brown and as for her age I just put her at the same as Zoro which during this which would make her twenty years old. As for Perona's relationship with Gekko I made it into a makeshift father daughterish one to give some kind tragedy. As for the Zoro parent thing I just made it up no real proof.

Please let me know how I did.

~P.S.~ if you would like me to try my hand at something give me a message and I will see what I can do for you.


	2. Unplanned Miracles

Chapter 2: Unplanned Miracle

~A/N ~Put this together for Shadowsaver, Perona and Zoro have split up their own journeys and desires pulled them apart. Now that Perona has found Kumashi she returns to Mihawk's castle while she tries to think of something to do, when and unplanned surprise presents itself to her. **This is Non-Cannon**

* * *

Perona sat at a dinner table within Mihawk's castle think over what she could do now that she had her zombie guardian back, although he was still purified. "Why are you back?" Mihawk asked stepping into the room.

"I need a place to stay until I figure out where to go," Perona said looking down at a plate of food she had made. Mihawk simply shook his head and walked away. Perona felt a slight queasiness overcome her; she put her food down doing her best not to get sick. Mihawk turned as he heard a chair fall. As he reached the dining room again he saw Perona make a mad dash for the restroom.

"Ok then," Mihawk said to himself as he turned away.

Perona stood up wiping away a bit of spit on her lip. "Ugh what was that about," Perona said standing. She left the restroom and moved through the halls the queasiness had passed but she still felt off like something was wrong or she was missing something.

"Perona!" a familiar voice called out making Perona stop dead in her tracks.

"Hogback?" Perona said turning she moved towards the voice.

"Perona are you here?" another familiar voice called out.

"Absalom too?" Perona said to herself as she reached the main hall to find two of her former comrades.

"There you are," Hogback said walking over to her.

"How did you find me?" Perona asked.

"We heard that Kuma sent you away and we know he always ask where you would love to go. So we figured you were on some dark, dank, forgotten place," Absalom explained.

"We came to get you so we can hunt down and kill the Mugiawara that got Moriah killed," Hogback said.

"I don't want to kill the Straw-hats," Perona said grabbing her umbrella sword.

"Why not?" Absalom asked.

"They aren't the reason he is dead. The world government and the marines are the ones to blame," Perona said.

"Come now you want some vengeance don't you?" Hogback asked.

"Against the WG and Marines not the Mugiawara," Perona said. "Besides the Mugiwara aren't that bad,"

"What the hell happened to you?" Absalom moved closer.

"Nothing happened to me," Perona replied.

"I can smell a man's sent on you," Absalom said as he continued closer. "A familiar one,"

"Stay away from me you perverted freak," Perona said drawing her sword.

Absalom took a step back before he spoke. "That's why you don't want them dead. You slept with the green haired swordsman," Hogback's jaw nearly hit the floor.

"You had sex with one of the people responsible for the loss of Thriller Bark!" Hogback yelled.

"What's this ruckus?" a voice asked causing Hogback and Absalom to stop dead.

"Mihawk!" they said in unison.

"Leave before I make you," Mihawk said grabbing his hidden dagger that he kept in his cross necklace.

"We just came to get Perona," Hogback said stepping back.

"She is in no condition for travel," Mihawk replied.

"I'm not?" Perona asked. "I just got sick it was nothing… not that I am going with them anyways,"

"You're coming whether you want to or not!" Absalom said lunging for her. Mihawk readied to move but stopped when he saw Perona readied herself. Absalom moved towards her and the sword in her hand. In one fluid motion she dodge Absalom's wild grab and slashed open his arm.

"GAH!" Absalom roared dropping to the ground.

"Mihawk is training you?" Hogback asked.

"No Zoro did," Perona said as the queasiness returned. She managed to sheathe her umbrella sword before she took off to the restroom again.

"You have your answer now leave," Mihawk glared the two down. Hogback helped Absalom to his feet and retreated out of the door.

* * *

A few days had passed; Perona had fallen into a bit of a rut. She would get sick at least twice a day and would be hungry shortly after. She sat in one of the chairs in the main hall trying to figure out what was wrong. She looked up to see Mihawk walk in holding a book. "Tell me what the symptoms you have had the last week are?" Mihawk asked.

"Well vomiting, exhaustion, a bit of shortness in my breath, most foods make me sick just smelling them and I've had to pee a lot," Perona explained.

Mihawk walked over handing her he book with a page saved. Peron looked at him inquisitively before she opened the book. "Believe it or not," Mihawk said walking over to his chair.

"Pregnancy!" Perona said loudly. "No I can't be Zoro and I only did it once,"

"Once it all it takes," Mihawk said a grin overcame his face.

"I can't believe it," Perona said. "I guess I should find Zoro and let him know he's a father,"

"No," Mihawk said quickly.

"What why?" Perona asked.

"Not until after the child is born. I will not let you risk life to relay a message," Mihawk said.

"Why not? He should know," Perona argued.

Mihawk slammed his fist into the table. "I won't allow it!" Mihawk said. Perona looked at him in shock he had never shown much emotion and never anger.

"What is it to you?" Perona asked.

Mihawk took a slow breath and sat back. "I lost my wife because she wanted to tell me she was with child. So I will not let you risk the child just to tell him, you can find him after the child is born," Mihawk explained grabbing the newspaper.

"I understand… I will wait until after," Perona said. "So are you going to get someone to help me along or do I get to go through this alone?"

"I will summon a doctor when you near your end. As for the time before I will help you with what you need," Mihawk said. "Within reason,"

"Oh thank you," Perona said.

* * *

~1 Month 1 Week~

A month had passed and Perona had overcome most of her queasiness and had started getting weird cravings for food. Yet somehow Mihawk always had what she wanted ready for her. "Here is your drink," Mihawk said handing her a glass of water.

"Thank you. But I could have gotten a glass of water myself," Perona said seeing Mihawk sit with a glass of tea.

"I am aware but you can't make tea worth a crap," Mihawk said cracking another uncharacteristic smile.

"You have me there," Perona said taking a drink. "What am I going to do?"

"What do you mean?" Mihawk asked picking up a newspaper beginning to read it.

"I'm not ready for this," Perona replied.

"You'll change your mind when you see the child's face," Mihawk said.

"Are you sure?" Perona asked her hand moved over her stomach.

"You have a good heart… a little crazy but good," Mihawk said.

"I hope you are right," Perona said taking a drink.

* * *

Perona walked holding a young girl in her arms. She had short lime green hair deep brown eyes, and pale skin. "She takes after both of us I see," Zoro said placing a hand on her shoulder. Perona looked up at Zoro a happy smile on her face.

"More so after you my love," Perona said. Zoro leaned in kissing her cheek softly.

"Either way she is perfect," Zoro replied his arms wrapped around her waist. He looked forward to see a man standing a few feet away with a camera.

"Say cheese," the man said.

"Cheese," they said together. The camera's flash lit everything up and hurt Zoro's eyes.

"Zoro where did you go?" Perona asked.

"I'm right here," Zoro tried to reply but no sound came out. Zoro ran towards Perona and their daughter. "Perona, Kuina!" Zoro ran and ran but they drifted further and further away.

"Zoro are you ok?" a voice came shattering his nightmare. He shot up from his slumber a cold sweat covered him; he ran his hand through his hair as he regained his breath. "What's wrong Zoro?" Robin asked looking down at him.

"Weird dream is all," Zoro replied sitting back.

"Weird how?" Robin asked.

"I was a father to a green haired girl," Zoro said trying to figure out what it meant.

"A dream of Fatherhood… that is a little strange anything else?" Robin asked.

"She started to drift away… I tried to grab for her but each time I did she drifted further away," Zoro said closing his eyes. He wasn't about to tell anyone that the child was in Perona's arms.

* * *

~2 Months 9 Days~

Another few weeks had passed and Perona's weird cravings had prompt Mihawk to hire a few cooks on until after she has the baby. "Your food Milady," a cook said handing her a plate of baked chicken, sweet bean paste and a glass of water.

"Thank you," Perona said grabbing her knife and fork and started to eat.

"Enjoy your meal," the cook said as he walked away.

"When do you think it will start to show?" Perona asked looking to Mihawk.

"You are six weeks in so you might start showing in three to four weeks," Mihawk said.

"I hope it's a girl," Perona said.

"Why's that?" Mihawk asked.

"Girls are so much cuter," Perona replied. Mihawk just rolled his eyes and returned to reading his paper. "My devil fruit is going to be very useful," Perona started to float.

"So it would seem," Mihawk said turning a page.

"Can I see that?" Perona asked floating over.

"Sure," Mihawk handed her the front page.

"Donquixote Doflamingo quit the Shichibukai. The Heart Pirates and Straw-hat pirates made an alliance. Along with the Kidd, Hawkins and Appo as well," Perona said reading the paper.

"So it would seem we have lost another Shichibukai," Mihawk said.

"Yeah down to six again," Perona said.

"Return to your food it will get cold," Mihawk said taking the paper away.

"Sorry," Perona said floating back into her chair.

* * *

~4 Months 2 Weeks~

Perona floated down one of the halls her pregnancy was obvious now. She gently rubbed her stomach she had started to love the child within her. "Perona come here," Mihawk called.

"Coming," Perona floated into her bedroom wherein Mihawk and a doctor stood.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"I am here to check the child. To make sure he or she is growing properly and to see if it is a girl or boy," the doctor said.

"Oh ok then," Perona laid down onto the bed. The doctor moved the shirt she wore up showing her belly. He ran his hand over her stomach his eyes closed as he did.

"I can feel two strong heartbeats," the doctor said.

"Twins? Oh my god," Perona said covering her mouth.

"One girl and one boy both in perfect health," the doctor finished removing his hands.

"How can you tell that?" Perona asked.

"I have the Heal-Heal Devil Fruit I can sense and scan life within people," the doctor said.

"Will you be here for the birth?" Perona asked.

"Yes but that is still at least five months away," the doctor replied.

"Time seems to by flying by," Perona said pulling her shirt back down. Mihawk left the room with the doctor leaving Perona alone.

* * *

~4 Months 2 ½ weeks~

Perona sat in a study reading up on how to take care of twins and the differences between fraternal and identical twins. "Oh this is going to be fun," Perona said thinking over having to feed, change, burb, clean, and watch over two babies alone.

"What seems to be the problem?" Mihawk asked.

"One baby is hard enough but now I am going to have twins," Perona said.

"If you truly desire we can send a missive to Roronoa to let him know," Mihawk said.

"I would like to do that either way but I would rather show him his children rather than just write," Perona said.

"Very well," Mihawk replied leaving her alone again.

"Shit I haven't thought of names yet," Perona said to herself.

"Moriah… no," Perona said starting to think over names.

* * *

~6 Months~

"Liam, Edgar, Luis, Theodore, Horobosu, Fernando, Ryu, Kenshi, Gregory, Zoro, Kenshin, Shinji, Brad, Brett, Jacob," Perona read over the list of boy names she a thought of trying to pick out a name.

"Sally, Lucy, Cindy, Terra, Kuina, Hyori, Mastumoto, Naomi, Alexandria, Cassandra, Stephanie, Vanessa, Bethany, Olivia," Perona said the names she had thought of for the girls.

"Well you have narrowed that list down from the fifty you had before," the doctor said walking in.

"I can't decide what to name my babies Doctor Vilgrid," Perona replied.

"I would wait until the father sees them he might want to help. But narrow it down a bit more to be safe as well," Vilgrid said placing his hands on her stomach to check the still unborn children.

"Cold!" Perona said smacking the doctor.

"That hurt," Vilgrid said holding his head.

* * *

~8 Months 2 ½ Weeks~

Time had basically flown by for Perona she was now nearing the end of her pregnancy at eight and a half months. Her belly had gotten rather large due to the two children within. "How are you feeling today madam?" the doctor asked walking in to check up on her.

"I'm fine thank you Doctor Vilgrid," Perona replied resting back in a chair. Perona said happily she knew it wouldn't be long and then the most painful physical experience she was ever going to endure was going to start… childbirth.

~9 Months 2 Week 22 hours~

* * *

Perona laid on a bed her legs elevated as she screamed in pain. She had entered her labor twenty two hours earlier, She never imagined the birthing to be this painful it felt like she was being ripped in too. She screamed for Zoro wishing she had gotten him here; she wanted desperately to have him beside her.

"That's good Perona push the first one is almost out," Doctor Vilgrid said pulling gently on the child. With one final hard push and a very loud pain filled scream the first child was pushed out.

"Good Miss Perona," a nurse said taking the child.

"Keep pushing the other one is crowning," Vildgrid shouted. Perona screamed again and again as she pushed with all her might. Her strength was starting to fail her, she couldn't push anymore.

"I can't take it," Perona cried out.

"Don't give up now," Vilgrid shouted.

"_You can do this Perona_," Zoro's voice came to her, she felt like he was there beside her. She felt herself gaining confidence. She started to push again though the pain was unbearable she knew she could do it. She mainly wanted to see the look on Zoro's face when he saw the two.

"Almost don't stop now!" Vilgrid shouted he just about had the second child out.

With one final gut wrenching scream Perona pushed out the second child. "Well done Miss Perona," the nurse said as Vilgrid cleaned off the child in his arms.

"Your son Miss," the nurse said handing Perona her son.

"And here is your daughter," Vilgrid added handing Perona her daughter. Perona held them both, the instant they were in her arms they stopped crying and felt asleep.

"My little angles," Perona said exhaustedly.

"Do you have names picked out?" Vilgrid asked.

"Liam and Vanessa… but I want Zoro to like their names aswell," Perona replied resting backward.

"Once you are able we can travel to find him," a man said walking in beside Mihawk. The man was quite a bit taller than Mihawk and had long blue hair. Perona felt a cold chill go up her spine seeing the man's pure black eyes.

"Who is this?" Perona asked.

"An old rival," Mihawk said.

"How do I know I can trust him?" Perona asked.

"Milady I swear on my honor as a swordsman I will let no harm come to you," the man said kneeling before her. Mihawk gave a slight nod in response.

"Ok I will trust you with my life and the life of my children," Perona said.

"And I will protect them as if they were mine," the man said.

"What is your name?" Peron asked.

"Kinryu Yamauchi. Captain of the Golden Dragon Pirates," Kinryu introduced himself. "And I have already sworn my entire crew to your protection.

"Why are you doing this?" Perona asked.

"A life for a life," Kinryu said.

"Let's just say he owes me one," Mihawk said walking away. Kinryu stood and bowed before he left.

"You had better be alive Zoro," Perona said looking out the window.

* * *

Zoro sat on a grassy hillside a small boy in his arms. He looked remarkably like him except he had bright pink hair. "Daddy," the baby said grabbing his coat.

"Daddy is here my little warrior," Zoro said as hand ran down his chest from his shoulders.

"There are the two most important men in my life," Perona said sitting beside the two the green haired girl in her arms.

"Mommy," the baby said crawling from Zoro's lap to Perona's joining his sister.

"There's my little guy," Perona said lifting their son into her arms as Zoro took the little girl from her.

"I love you Perona," Zoro said wrapping an arm around her.

"I love you too," Perona replied resting her head against his chest.

"So will you join the Straw-hats now?" Zoro asked.

"Of course we all will," Perona replied.

"I'm glad to hear it," Zoro said he looked down to see she and his children were gone from his grasp. A sudden loud smash shocked Zoro awake.

"I'm awake," Zoro grumbled sitting up. He opened the door and stepped out onto the deck where everyone else was standing at the ready a single man stood in the center of the ship Franky unconscious in front of him.

"Pop Green: Midori Boshi: Devil," Usopp shot a seed at the man. He easily evaded it and sent the seed into the ocean a moment later he shattered Usopp's Kuro Kabuto into Pieces

"Soil Soul," Brook lunged at the man. Once again the man evaded the oncoming attack before he smashed his fist into Brook's face knocking him out instantly.

"Diable Jambe," Sanji kicked wildly at the man his foot a light with flames. Yet even his powerful feet failed to hit the man. The one thing Sanji managed to do was remove the man's Kasa hat showing his face and hair. He had long blue hair and terrifying black eyes, the moment his hat left his head Sanji was unconscious on the ground.

"Rumble Ball!" Chopper tried to eat one of his rumble balls but he fell defeated before he could pop the small yellow pill.

"Gum-Gum No Jet Pistol!" Luffy yelled throwing a Haki covered fist at the man, but even Luffy's hyper powered fist missed.

"Presence Haki," Luffy said.

"So you Mugiwara just attack before speaking to someone who comes to your vessel?" the man asked.

"You've nearly killed my friends!" Luffy growled.

"I only defended myself your blue haired metal man attacked when I asked him a question. The others assumed I attacked him and lashed out," the man said catching Luffy's haki-ed fist.

"Bull shit," Luffy said. "Gum-Gum Jet Gatling," Luffy's sent hundreds of punches at the man and each missed. His speed was ridicules as was his power, after a few more attempts the man removed his sword from his belt and let it fall.

"Luffy stop!" Zoro called out.

"Why?" Luffy asked.

"He surrendered," Zoro said dropping down to the ground.

"Ah Roronoa Zoro just the man I was looking for," the man said.

"And just who are you?" Zoro asked.

"Kinryu Yamauchi. The #2 swordsman in the world," Kinryu introduced himself.

"So that's why you were able to bring down nearly the entire crew," Zoro said.

"Presence Haki and a Devil Fruit help," Kinryu replied.

"What do you want," Luffy asked.

"One moment," Kinryu said closing his eyes for a moment, a second later each of the fallen Mugiwara awoke and scrambled to their feet. He then moved to Usopp's shattered weapon and touched one of the pieces. His weapons reassembled before the crew's eyes.

"How did you do that?" Usopp asked.

"I have the repair-repair Devil Fruit. I can fix anything. As for their unconsciousness that was causes by my bloodthirsty aura.

"That's interesting," Zoro said.

"Now as to why I am here," Kinryu reached into his pocket and pulled out a letter. "This is for your eyes only," Kinryu handed the letter to Zoro. Zoro took the letter and opened it; he read over the contents then looked to Kinryu.

_ Dear Zoro_

_ It has been over a year since I have seen you and I have to admit I miss you very much. I hope this reaches you in good health, If possible please send a reply or maybe you could even come back with the man that has this letter… I have something very important to show you when we finally meet again._

_ Sincerely Yours_

_ P._

_ P.S. I love you, Zoro_

"Where is she?" Zoro asked.

"Waiting for you, I shall lead you there," Kinryu replied. Zoro nodded then looked to the crew.

"I have to go for a little while… I will be back," Zoro said putting the letter into his coat.

"No we will go with you," Luffy said.

"That's not necessary it's just a meeting no combat," Zoro replied.

"We are a crew we travel together," Luffy said.

"Yeah Zoro if it's important we should all go," Nami added.

"It is fine you all can go," Kinryu said.

"Whoo this mean an adventure," Luffy shouted.

"You have no idea," Kinryu said as a slightly larger ship came up beside them

"Your orders Captain Yamauchi?" a man asked.

"Return to the one we are sworn to protect, we have what she asked for," Kinryu commaned.

"What is this about Zoro?" Robin asked.

"I think I have an idea," Zoro said.

"Come on Franky follow them," Luffy shouted.

* * *

The Thousand Sunny came into dock next to Kinryu's ship. Zoro jumped off the ship landing next to Kinryu whom waited for him. "From this point it is just you and me," Kinryu said.

"I understand let's go," Zoro said looking up to the crew. "I'll be back later,"

"Let's go," Kinryu said starting his way into town.

"So how is she?" Zoro asked looking up at the man.

"She in fine, I made sure no harm came to her," Kinryu said as the two walked through the town.

"Where is she?" Zoro asked.

"At the last house down this row," Kinryu said pointing down the road. "You can see it from here," Zoro saw the house he pointed too and took off towards it. Kinryu easily kept up with him. Zoro ran his eyes locked on the house, he was thankful he could see his goal it made easy to not get lost.

"Tch she did this on purpose," Zoro said.

"Yeah you get lost easy so she picked well," Kinryu replied as the slowed nearing the house. "This is where I leave you," Kinryu stopped at the front door.

Zoro ran up the stepped and nearly ripped the door off its hinges. "Perona," Zoro said stepping in to the house.

"In here Zoro," Zoro rounded the corner and stopped dead in his tracks. It was almost the scene from his dream. There she sat with not one but two babies… twins a beautiful girl with green hair and a handsome boy with pink hair. Zoro moved towards her a feeling of shock welled up in him.

"Mine?" he asked. Perona nodded with a smile.

"Ours," she replied.

"Names?" Zoro asked now a few feet from them.

"Liam and Vanessa but I am willing to change them," Perona said. Zoro looked to the green haired girl.

"Can we call her Kuina?" Zoro asked.

"Of course we can," Perona said handing little Kuina to him. Zoro carefully took the baby girl into his arms.

"Watch her head," Perona said. Zoro nodded and held her gently; he closed his eye holding back tears.

"You should have written sooner I should have been there," Zoro said.

"It is fine, you are here now that's all that matters," Perona said standing still holding Liam.

"Liam and Kuina… our beautiful children," Zoro said feeling Perona lean against him slightly.

"Our two wondrous miracles," Perona said looking up at Zoro.

"I love you Perona," Zoro said leaning down enough to kiss her. He heard a light giggle from Kuina as he kissed Perona.

"You know this means you are coming with me from now on," Zoro added looking at Perona.

"I think I can manage that," Perona said as she walked over to a dark stroller placing Liam down. Zoro did the same. The moment their arms were free the two meshed their bodies together in a deep long passionate kiss.

"So what is Mugiwara going to say about this?" Perona asked.

"I don't care," Zoro replied.

"We should head out I don't like this town," Perona said.

"Then let's go to your new home," Zoro said looking to see a few bags that held all of Perona's possessions and the large purified body of Kumashi. Zoro picked up Kumashi's body and all her bags leaving the stroller to her.

* * *

Luffy laid on the deck bored out of his mind. "I was hoping there would be an adventure," Luffy said.

"I see Zoro… and he is with someone," Usopp said looking through his goggles.

"Who?" Luffy asked jumping up.

"I don't know I can't see her face," Usopp said. Luffy looked over the deck to see Zoro and another figure walking towards them. Zoro carried a large lifeless like corpse and several bags, while the other figure hid her face with an umbrella and pushed what looked like a demonic cart.

Zoro stepped onto the Thousand Sunny with the woman next to him. "Who is this angle Zoro? And how do you know her?" Sanji asked.

"I'm his wife and the mother of his children," the voice replied lowering the umbrella. The crew paused as they ingested the information and saw Perona's face.

"CHILDREN!" the entire crew yelled quickly followed by two crying voices.

"Oh come on they were sleeping so nicely," Zoro said and he and Perona picking up their children trying to calm them.

"Oh my god they are so cute," Nami said running over to Perona.

"P… P… P… Perona!" Usopp shouted.

"Quiet down," Robin said covering Usopp's mouth with her power.

"Ok I'll explain," Zoro said.

"Please do," Sanji said quickly.

"When we got separated I was sent to the island where Hawk Eyes Mihawk lives. Perona was there and she nursed me back to health as I trained under Mihawk," Zoro explained.

"But as I did we started to fall for each other," Perona added.

"And about the end of the two years we started into a naughty rut of kissing and what not," Zoro said with a light blush.

"On our last night we went all the way and well one shot is all it took," Perona said giggling.

"Now we have twins," Zoro said.

"Can I hold one?" Robin asked.

"Yeah this is Kuina," Zoro said handing her their green haired daughter.

"And who is this?" Nami asked as Perona let her take Liam.

"He is Liam and the older of the two," Perona said.

"He has Zoro's eyes," Nami said seeing his strong brown eyes.

"So cool our family went up by three," Luffy said happily.

"Wait they are joining us?" Usopp asked.

"Of course they are," Luffy said.

"In that case… Madam may I see your panties?" Brook asked leaning to look at Perona.

"Oh sure," Perona started to lift her dress then stopped. "Like hell!" Perona said punching Brook. The crew laughed as brook laid on the ground.

"Can I hold one?" Chopper asked growing into his larger form.

"Sure just be gentle," Perona said taking Zoro's hand into hers. Nami carefully handed Chopper Liam.

"Welcome to the Mugiwara Pirates," Luffy said. Perona nodded and looked up at Zoro with a smile of the purest love.

"Welcome home," Zoro said. He leaned down to kiss her and he didn't care who saw it. The two shared their first public kiss and it was perfect.

* * *

~End Notes~ Let me know how I did oh and once again any out of characterness… that's a word… is solely to make the story read better. I am well aware that Perona is nothing like she is in the Manga but hell love and children can change a person a lot. As for Mihawk I completely made up his past, I wanted him to have a tragic past hence the wife and child thing. Also dealing with how fast I made the Pregnancy go by. I am a single man I know very little about it so I winged it with what I knew. Sorry if you think it was bad. Oh and sorry if it reads a little too fast.

~Side Note~ If you would like a one-shot or something done let me know I am willing to give it a shot I just need to know the Manga/Game, Couple, and a point at which to set it.


End file.
